gravitationfandomcom-20200215-history
Shuichi Shindo
Shuichi Shindo (新堂 愁一 Shindō Shūichi) is the primary protagonist of the series. His ambition at the start of the series was to follow in the footsteps of the lead singer of the band Nittle Grasper named Ryuichi Sakuma (Shuichi's idol), by creating his own successful music band named Bad Luck. One day when, as he is walking through a park reading his lyrics of the song "Glaring Dream", a sudden breeze blows them away, where they are picked up by a mysterious man who dismisses them as "elementary-level", saying that Shuichi has zero talent and should just give up. Stung by the man's criticism, Shuichi becomes determined to make him apologize. Shortly after his friend Hiroshi Nakano helps him realize that he is attracted to the man in the park, Shuichi sees an interview on television that shows that the person in the park is in fact, the famous romance novelist Eiri Yuki. Initially, Yuki treats Shuichi coldly, but Shuichi perseveres through Yuki's icy demeanor and eventually the two begin a relationship. Shuichi's band also begins to rise in fame, and a major portion of the series focuses on his attempts to balance the demands of his job with his pursuit of Yuki's affections. Shuichi is voiced by Tomokazu Seki (Japanese) and Rich McNanna (English). Information Shuichi is a budding, young singer. The band he sings in he named Bad Luck, along with Hiroshi Nakano, guitar, a close friend, and Suguru Fujisaki, synthesizer, who joined them early in the series. In the anime, Shuichi has short, pink hair. His eyes are violet, but thay are sometimes seen as more of a blue-gray colour. His face is structurally feminine, as are his eyes. Shuichi has a slim build, similar to that of a young boy's. He tends to wear normal clothes, save for the outfits he wears during performances. Initially, Eiri Yuki treats Shuichi coldly, but Shuichi perseveres through Yuki's icy demeanor and eventually the two begin a relationship. Shuichi's band also begins to rise in fame, and a major portion of the series focuses on his attempts to balance the demands of his job with his pursuit of Yuki's affections -- this can be seen at the beginning of the series, when Shuichi cannot seem to finish the record because of his struggle to realize his feeling for Yuki. Profile Shuichi has an innocent, energetic and hyper personality that is typical of the uke stereotype. This is amplified in the anime, where he frequently bursts into super deformed mode, a production choice which some find distracting, particularly when it occurs in the more serious scenes, but is in keeping with the manga, particularly later episodes. In the first few graphic novels, he is much more a typical high school kid with dreams of being a rock star. Despite his apparent immaturity, Shuichi shows determination and perseverance when he buckles down, and focuses on what he wants. This is evident in his zeal to get to the top of the charts with Bad Luck, and his concurrent aggressive pursuit of his love interest Eiri Yuki. He also tends to be melodramatic, easily breaking into tears or getting over-excited at critical moments. A good gauge of his over-emotional state can be seen when the quality of his singing is affected by the state of his relationship with Eiri. Ever since he was a kid, Shuichi was a fan of Nittle Grasper and wanted to become just like its lead singer Ryuichi Sakuma, wearing his hair in the same style as Ryuichi's and even using the same shampoo. He later becomes the leader and vocalist of Bad Luck, which steadily gains prominence in the music world as the series progresses. In latter episodes Bad Luck is battling it out with Nittle Grasper and it seems that they will reach the top spot. Trivia *Shuichi is a fan of Yellow Magic Orchestra, T.M.Revolution, B'z, Electric Groove and B-2 Dept *Shuichi's favorite food is strawberry Pocky. *Shuichi's best friend is Hiroshi Nakano who is the guitarist in his band that acts as a calming influence upon him and a big brother figure for him. *Shuichi has a younger sister named Maiko, who is a huge fan of Eiri Yuki. Gallery Shindou.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters